


Language rage

by whosophia



Series: one shots/short stories [5]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Foreign Language, Italian Character(s), Italian-American Character, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 22:44:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5473277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whosophia/pseuds/whosophia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine Lexa and Clarke, make them have a fight, Lexa speaking in Italian and Clarke slightly (a lot) turned on by the foreign sensual language. Add  some (implied) old good make up sex in the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Language rage

**Author's Note:**

> Slightly inspired by a prompt i saw on tumblr: I know you’re really angry at me, but as soon as you started yelling at me in you native tongue I just started smiling “I’m sorry you’re just so cute”
> 
>  
> 
> Translation of the Italian sentences are placed in between **. They are not literally translated as I wanted to keep them as natural as possible in the English version as well although the meaning is totally the same.

“No, Clarke. You cannot just act like that and then expect me to be all unicorns and rainbows about it.” Lexa shouts, before slamming the bedroom door.

“Lex, I'm sorry! I apologised like twenty times already, can't you just give me a break?” A blond head slowly peek from the slightly now half-open door.

“You told your mother we are not gonna have children!” Lexa angrily replies, from where she is pacing up and forth next to the wardrobe.

“That is not what I said!”

“It is. _Diamine! Chissà cosa si sarà messa in testa ora, Abby!” *_ _Dammit! I can't even imagine what Abby is probably thinking right now!*_ The brunette nervously mutters in her mother tongue.

 

Lexa has always had the habits of letting words or sentences in her native language escapes her mouth when nervous, angry or just with her head up in the sky. It's not that she doesn't want her partner to understand (even though Clarke has luckily started learning a bit of Italian during their relationship) but sometimes just _speak_ it's easier and sort of comforting. No matters how long her family has been living in the country, that habit has not disappeared yet and probably never will.

 

“Babe, you are speaking in Italian again.”

“I know. I need it. _Tua madre mi odierà adesso!_ Why did you have to tell her that?” _*Your mom is going to kill me!*_

“I haven't! Goddamit! I just told her we are not planning on having children in the near future. We both know we have many things planned before starting a family. I've got my residency and you still have to be promoted as an associate..” Clarke carefully walks towards the taller woman.

“ _Io voglio una famiglia con te più di ogni altra cosa!” *I want a family of our own so bad!*_

 

Sensing the calmer, actually sort of desperate words coming from her girlfriend, Clarke reaches for the brunette's soft hand and gently squeezes it, just before pulling Lexa in for a firm, loving hug.

“I'm sorry, love. I should have not flipped that way..” The greenest, earnest, gentle eyes lock on blue, deep, sincere and so entrancing ones.

“I should have not told my mom those things either. They probably came out harsher than I intended..”

“I do want a future with you, Clarke. All of it: a couple of kids, a beautiful cozy home, a dog or a goldfish or both of them, the daily ups and downs. All of it.” Lexa's husky voice honestly says, resting her forehead against Clarke's.

“All of it.” The golden-haired one repeats, tilting her head a little in order to place her plump lips on Lexa's silky ones and start a long, chaste at first, kiss. Chaste for not that long, though.

 

“Clarke! Are you trying to undress me?!”Lexa suddenly exclaims, wide-eyed.

“Well...yeah?”

“We just had a bad fight!”

“I recollect that. So?”

“So, we are not supposed to have sex after a fight.”

“First, make up sex is one of the best things. Second, you spoke in Italian!” Clarke points out, matter of factly. “You do know how you speaking in your native language turns me on. You get even hotter, if any possible.”

“Is that so? Uhm... _Io sopra però!” *I call top!”*_ Lexa affirms, gently pushing her lover on the bed with a big smirk softening her gorgeous face.

 

**Author's Note:**

> whosophia.tumblr.com


End file.
